What He Feels
by Oni Tsubasa
Summary: Ranma and Akane had a fight, again. Mousse thinks of a plan for all the finacee mess to end. A truth potion. Now Ranma is tied to a chair being forced to tell the truth. Who will he choose? Read to find out.


What He Feels

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. But I might still because Ranma rocks.

Note : Ranma will always be referred to as a guy unless the story is saying he is now a girl.

* * *

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, sighed and groaned, flipping his pigtail behind him. 'Stupid tomboy,' he thought. 'Why the hell did she have to hit me so hard?' "Gaah. Stupid, uncute, unsexy, violent tomboy."

He had just come from a rather brutal, talking, with Akane. They had been sparring, with Ranma trying his best not to insult her, get her angry, then get hit off into the atmosphere. They hadn't started of too bad until Shampoo had burst in through the dojo wall yelling something about 'Airen come to take Shampoo on date!' "Blah, blah, blah." He said as he remembered the event. Then, Shampoo had shoved some ramen into his mouth after giving him the patented Amazon Glomp of Huggly Doom tm. Then Akane had yelled at him for something or rather, he didn't even know anymore, and he had been hit off into the ozone layer screaming "STUPID TOMBOOOOYYYY!"

"Sometimes I hate my life." 'But not enough to take it.' He and Akane had been getting along better lately after the failed wedding. It did help that he had been trying his best not to insult her. He still slipped every now and then but he had been getting better.

He, now a She, jumped out of the canal he had landed in and began the walk home. 'Stupid tomboy. Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you have seen I was trying to get away from the bloody amazon?' He sighed again. "Damn amazon, I told her to leave me alone after that failed wedding, WHY CAN"T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, causing a large group of birds and a certain wet glasses-wearing duck to raise his head from where it had been pushed in by the large group of animals running for the hills.

Mousse had heard Ranma talking about Shampoo and a rather evil smile took to his face. 'It is time Ranma Saotome, to admit, how you feel to several certain fiancees.' If ducks could laugh, he would be cackling hysterically.

A now human Mousse walked into the Neko-haten and went to find the old gho- amazonian elder who ran the store. "Elder Cologne!" He yelled into the back.

A short, old woman pogoing on a stick came out from the back of the store and glared at the male amazon. "What is it Mousse? It is nearly time for rush hour and by the look on your face you are not here to talk about cleaning." Which was true. He had a large smirk on his face.

"It is time Elder Cologne. Let us finally end all this nonsense. We can finally end this fiancee mess and go home, one way or the other." Cologne nodded as he told her the plan.

"Good idea. Yes, let us finally finsh this, it has been too long since I saw my home."

'Stupid, egotistical, bull-headed, macho, jerk! Why the hell did he do that? And we were getting along together so well.' Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, growled in the memory of her baka fiance.

'Baka, baka, baka,' "BAKA!" She yelled into the dojo wall. She could feel the tear start to crawl down her face and she ineffectively tried to wipe them away. 'Baka. Why does he do those things? Why?'

Her musings were interrupted by a crash thorugh the already broken wall, causing her to turn. She was a little surprised at what she saw. She gawked as she saw a group of people she never thought she would see in the same place at once: Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne, the two Kunos, Mousse, her and Ranma's fathers, Mrs Saotome, Kasumi, and Nabiki. "What are you all doing here?" She noticed Ukyo carrying an okonomiyaki with her.

Ukyo spoke up. "Well suger, we're here to get you then go see Ranma. And finally end this whole mess."

"Why do you need me?" Akane asked slightly confused.

"Because veryone should be able to hear this. Now come on." Ukyo was turning to leave when Akane asked another question.

"Well how do you expect to get him to answer you. He never has before."

Ukyo looked at her then raised the okonomiyaki she was carrying. "With this. In it is supposedly a very strong truth potion. He wouldn't take anything from Shampoo, she's tried to drug him too much, but hopefully I can make him take this for he trusts me more." Akane saw the logic in this so she simply nodded and followed the receding figures.

A now male Ranma walked into the Tendo home and sat down at the table once he noticed a disitinct smell, one of Ulyo's delicious okonomiyakis. His mouth nearly watered before he devoured the large Japanese pizza. When he was finished he noticed a strange feeling in his head, and a presence behind him, which he sensed too late before his father came out of the Umi Sen Ken and knocked him out with a suspiciously familiar mallet.

Ranma once again groaned. He opened his eyes and found himself to be tied up in a large amount of rope on a chair. He looked around him and saw all of his rivals, fiancees, his father and mother, the amazons, and the Tendos. "What are you all doing here?"

Ukyo walked up and smiled. "Why we're here to finally end this fiancee mess Ranam-honey." Ranma opened his mouth to speak but Ukyo cut him off. "And you'll be telling the truth because you've been drugged with a Truth potion."

Ranma deflated. Ukyo began talking again. "Now Ran-chan. How do you feel about Kuno?"

"Hate him. Utterly and completely. Whenever I've gone out with him as a girl it was to try to get a cure for my curse. And when I get back to the Tendo home I usually throw up." Ranma tried but he couldn't stop himself from saying these things. 'Shit, they've really got me this time.'

Kuno yelled. "What do you mean 'gone on dates' with me? I would never go on a date with a vile cur like you."

"I am the 'pig-tailed goddess' you idiot. I have a curse that turns me into a girl whenever I get splashed by cold water. Hot water turns me back." Kuno looked shocked, then murderous but was knocked into a wall by her sister.

"And what do you think about me Ranma-sama?"

Ranma shivered. "Get away from me you psychotic freak. I would rather marry Kuno than you." She looked like she was going to cry. She ran off with a storm of black petals, taking her brother with her. Kasumi walked up next.

"And me, Ranma-kun?" She asked in her nice, soft voice with a smile on her face.

"Who couldn't like you Kasumi? You're like the big sister I never had but always wanted. You're an amazing cook, slightly hard to read, really nice, and a great listener." Kasumi just smiled as Nabiki walked up.

"Me?"

"I'm torn between like and hate with you. You sell pictures of me, blackmail me, sell me out, and yet it is mostly for your family, and for that I respect you. Now for answering that question, 500 yen." Nabiki looked shocked. "I've always wanted to say that you know."

Nabiki smiled, "I'll take it off your tab." She stepped back and waited as her father stepped up.

"How about me Ranma?"

"Well Mr.Tendo, you're umm... You. I'm not really sure how to describe what I feel about you. You could be a great martial artist as I'm sure you once were, but you're still too hung up on you're wife's death that you can't see beyond that. So all I can say is, get over it. You can't keep living in the past. You still have three daughters who still do need their father, so top looking the past and look to the future." Soun nodded and stepped back, allowing Ranma;s father to step forward.

"Son? What about me?"

"Stupid oyaji, you put me through so much, you sold me, starved me, basically abused me, almost killed me, probably engaged me to over a dozen different girls, and for what? Me being the best? Or for you to have something to fall back on in your old age?" Nodoka Saotome was fingering her ever-present katana. "And yet, I can't hate you." Everyone looked at him and gasped. "Even after all the things you put me through, I still love you in a way, for you're my father. But know, if you ever do anything like the Neko-Ken ever again, I will kill you. Code be damned." Genma gulped and nodded. Ranma turned to his mother. "Mom, you let him take me away at such an early age, I had no female contact for that whole time, and whne I almost meet you, I find out that if I'm not 'a man-amongst-men' I'll have to commit seppuku. That scared the hell out of me. And, guess what! I'm half-girl! That scared the hell out of me. And you're always fingering that katana of yours, making me pray for my life, hoping you'll never decide I'm not manly enough and have me take my own life, so, you kind of scare me." Nodoka looked rather ashamed and whispered a 'I'm sorry' as she placed the katana on the ground, almost disgusted with the fact that she scared her own child. Ranma smiled. "All has already been forgiven mom." His mother wept quietly.

He turned to Cologne, sort of getting into finally getting everything off his chest. "Old ghoul, you've taught me some great techniques, but I hate how you're always drugging me and trying to get me to marry Shampoo. Mousse, You're blind as a bat, turn into a duck, are chasing after someone who might never liek you, and is a good rival. You always add a sense of randomness and suspense to our fights because I never know what you're going to attack me with next. You just need glasses and you could probably easily defeat Shampoo."

He turned to Ryoga. "Stupid pig. You may be a good rival and may make me learn new techniques to defeat you, but any friendship I may have thought we had was broken from the failed wedding. And it had been seriously stretched when you slept in Akane's bed as P-chan. Yes Akane, Ryoga is P-chan. He was cursed at Jusenkyo. I accidently cursed him. When I found out, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone on my honor, then you took him as a pet. That aggravated me to no extent. He was alwasy talking about how I would hurt you and stuff yet he would sleep in your bed, look at you when you change, allow himself to be squeezed between your breasts, which are among other things. I tried to give you hints but you never caught on." Akane glowered at Ryoga with hre large mallet out poised overhead.

He turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo."

"Yes Airen?"

"Don't call me that. I am not you 'Airen". I would never marry you. You've tried too many tricks and potions and things on me. I want you to leave and I don't want to see you around anymore." He said angrily.

He turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo. I wouldn't marry you. You're my best friend. I do like you, but I don't love you. So please stop."

He looked around and noticed he had only not told Akane how he felt about her. 'And like hell that's happening.' He looked to the ceiling. "Well I guess that's everything. Now let me go."

Kasumi looked at him. "Ranma-kun? There is still Akane."

"Re..really? Well. I umm..."

Akane looked at him. "Ranma? How do you feel about me?" The rest of the people in the room shouted they wanted to know as well.

'Shit,shit,shit. Need to think. Can't lie. That's bad. But, I can run for it.' "Well... umm.. I, you see.. Akane.. I l..lo..GOTTA GO!" Everyone gasped as he yelled, "MOUKO TAKABISHYA!" His ki blast shot through the ropes and the ceiling and he jumped as quickly as he could, out of the hole.

"RANMA SAOTOME! GET BACK HERE!" Everyone yelled at the same time except for a certain blue-haired girl. 'Ranma. You will tell me how you feel.'

Ranma sat on the roof. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit! Not good, not good! I almost said it! I almost said I , I love her! Shit, shit, shit!" He heard a small voice come from behind him, one he knew all to well, a voice that sent his heart aflutter.

"Ranma?" Akane asked as she climbed onto the roof. "Ranma?"

Against all his will he replied. "Ya? What is it Akane?"

Akane looked at him sitting on the ground with his head on his arm which were resting atop his knees. "Ranma, please tell me how you feel. Please?"

Ranma looked at her face, a face he knew so well, a face scripted into his mind. He tried to hold it in, to insult her, anything but admit. But he couldn't stop. "Akane, I, I love you." She gasped. "Damnit! I said it! Damn." He sighed. "I'll leave if you want Akane, that would probably be better." He said because of the tears falling down her cheeks.

'He loves me? He loves ME! ME! Not Shampoo, not Ukyo, definitely not Kodachi, ME!' She was crying in happiness. But she she looked back at him, tears almost stopped when he said the last part. "Why, why would you leave?"

"Because you don't love, an egotisitcal, sex-changing, freak, jerk of a baka like me. I would only hurt you by staying here. We would be forced to marry and you would be unhappy. Look, right now you're crying because I told you." He added under his breath. "Damn potion."

'He doesn't know, doesn't know I love him too!' She shook her head and hugged him. "Ranma no baka. I don't really think like that. The truth is, I, I lo..Love you too." His eyes opened in shock. "And I was crying because I was happy, not because I was sad. I'm happy you finally admitted it, and happy I could admit it as well."

"Then you really don't hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you. I love you." She swooped down and kissed him on the lips gently. His eyes opened even wider at what she was doing. But the shock soon stopped as he began kissing her back.

A gentle kiss became harder, and then became more passionate, until finally Ranma brushed his tongue against Akane's lips, demanding entry. She complied and soon they were battling with tongues, lost in the feelings and moanings. But they were still humans, albeit slightly superpowered humans, so they needed to come back up for air.

"Wow." Akane moaned as she rested against him, lips near his still.

"Yeah, wow." He kissed her again. "Akane Tendo, I love you."

Her smile warmed his heart more. "I love you too, Ranma."

"You really aren't cute you know." She began to get angry. "You're beautiful." She gasped and kissed him again, just as passionately as the first.

When they came back fo air again, Akane looked at him. "So all those things you said about me?"

"All untrue. I only said them to cover my own feelings. Well, except for the tomboy thing. It's true, but hey, who said I didn't like tomboys?"

She smiled again. "So. Now we admitted it. Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes. But not know. Maybe when we're older and out of school. For now," he gazed at the setting sun trying to think when did it get so late which was soon pushed aside by his thoughts for a peaceful, romantic night with his fiancee, "let's just watched the sun set." And so they did, with Akane leaning up against her fiance and Ranma's arm protectively wrapped around her, until they fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with the person they loved.

* * *

The End

Sappy huh? Nothing like a thing of WAFF to get you going.

This was written in a surprisingly short time, rather late at night, but not too late, for I have school.

Bye Bye everyone. And remember, please R&R. Arigato.

Oni Tsubasa


End file.
